To see the light
by Ultimate Slytherin 2001
Summary: Sahara had been a science experiment. That is until she broke out of her holding cell. She meets the Cullen's and the pack in the most unorthodox way. Read to see what happens. Warning- big words, and harm to Sahara(damn scientics). Post breaking dawn pt2
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sometimes I wish my life was easier, but most of the time I don't. I live in a close comparison to hell. I may as well be a science experiment, but I'm living and I'm a test subject. My name is Sahara Vanessa Mai Reed. I am an only child, and was given to this place when I was 4. I can speak every known language and speak to animals, can use telekinesis, I'm super fast, have super hearing, extreme endurance, can turn into a white Siberian tiger, and have super strength. And that's just what they know about. Electricity is my friend, cause they can't figure out who controls it. I have no friends because having friends is dangerous cause they will use them against you. I have been trained to be a solider and an assassin but I'm a better solider.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"I just need to get to the end of the hall!" I mutter while I'm running to my escape from this hell hole. Then the guards go to close the doors but I send the electricity for the door toward the lights."ha suckers!" I yell over my shoulder.(a/n the hallway is really long, and the doors close faster than normal.) I make it through the doors and keep running. I have been secretly studying maps, so I know what way to go. I'm heading to Forks, Washington. I have approximately 1 1/2 hours till I get to Forks from here, but if I turn it up a notch then they won't be able to find me and I'll shave off a whole hour of running. Now all I have to do is get the tracker out of my arm and I'll be good. I stopped for ten minutes and used the electricity to pull it out of my arm and when it came out I crushed it in my hand and buried the pieces so they would think I was assassinated. Then I turned and started running again, but at normal person pace. I have a bank account set up so I got money out so I could go to school and I could get an average sized house.(a/n she has about $30,000,000) When I got it set up I went to the store and got 11 pairs of jeans, 8 pairs of shorts,10 short sleeve shirts, 5 long sleeve shirts, 2 sweaters, 10 dresses, 2 pairs of flats, 2 pairs of sneakers, 2 pairs of wedges, and a pair of flip flops. Then I went to a furniture store and I got a fluffy queen sized bed with the princess drapes, a set of couches, a dining room set, a dresser, and 3 shelves. I got all I wanted and gave them my address so they could bring my stuff to my apartment. I went to the forest and got some wood, I got metal, and I began to make throwing knifes, and after that was done I went for a walk.


	3. Chapter 3

As I was going back to my apartment I heard a man say "there is either another vampire or another being that exists that we don't know about. We need to find her and find out why she is here" I suddenly became filled with rage and I started to run as fast as I could to where they were. I unsheathed my knifes and I through two in the shirt with such force he flew into a tree."my reason for being here is my business, thank you; oh and maybe you should be careful about how loud you talk" I said coming from my hiding spot. Then two of the three guys that weren't pinned down by my knifes came at me and grabbed my arms and held then behind my back, but I had a way to get people off of me fast. I mentally pried their fingers off of my wrists and off the fingers went. Every one gaped at me and I smirked evilly, then darted up the nearest tree as fast as I could, then made a force field out of electricity and sat on a branch "hey get her down from there!" The blonde yells at the black haired guy and the caramel hair who attacked me. Then the golden hair said "rose it's no good they won't be able to get up there, she has a force field around her." Goldie says to the girl who's name is rose, and out of the corner of my eye I can see the pixie like girl running towards the house, how didn't I not see that before? I then tell the birds to follow her, and tell me if the threat gets bigger; they agree and fly off. I look at the assembled group and stare each of them down. They all look back with surprise and astonishment that I could go from the border line of civil to a cold heartless person that talks to animals in under ten seconds. Goldie then says "I don't think that your heartless, cold yes, but not heartless, and by the way my names Edward not Goldie" and it strikes me that he can read minds. I fell disappointed that he could look and see what my past holds. Then the birds swoop and say "miss the pixie is bringing another lady with her." I swear in Latin under my breath. I knew that would happen then so much rage fills me I go blind and use the vibrations to create a visible force field and make a fire in it with the electricity and driest branches. When it wears off I have a wall of flame surrounding me and they all backed off; and pixie chooses the moment to enter the clearing with her companion following shortly behind."you won't come any closer!" I hiss and notice I'm being calmed by an invisible force and this annoys me greatly and I have pinpointed who it is."caramel stop trying to calm me down, I calm down on my own thank you very much!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Then I slowly calm myself and kill the fire "see I don't need help now and I never will." I state matter of factly and caramel, black, Edward, and blonde (the male version) standing in front of the ladies. "Now if you would excuse me I must be getting to my house" I say then jump off of the branch and land on the ground with my fist and my one knee hitting the ground. I give them a mock salute and ran as fast as I wanted. I heard foot steps behind me and I do a shoulder check and Edward, caramel, and blacky are following me and keeping my pace, so I run a bit faster slowly accelerating and they slowly are having troubles keeping up. I yell over my shoulder "see ya later suckers" then go at full speed and I don't hear steps anymore. I slow down in a clearing, create a sound barrier, then count to ten and they catch up. Edward just looks as if he could hit me but thinks better of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Then Edward says "that was quite the thing you did back there with the fire. Oh and that's emmet and that's jasper." I look at Emmett and tilt my head to see a new side of him and he holds himself like a strong guy, then I look at jasper and nod; the same thought is going through his mind, that we were part of different wars that we got our different scars. Then emmet looks at me and says "how are you able to run that fast?" I give him a answer I have heard all of my life "chemicals and DNA." All of their eye brows went into their hair line and Jasper's mouth dropped. "What, is that bad?" After I say that Emmett came and gave me a bear hug and eventually Edward and jasper joined in too. "Yes it is, oh and what is your name?" Emmett asks "Sahara Vanessa Mai Reed, that's my name." I say in a quiet voice as I fall into a flashback.

-flashback-

I finally found my cousins again but they were brought to the place I call hell. I wanted to get out so bad but i couldn't leave them, so I told them my plan and we were going to escape and they agreed. That night we were about to leave and my cousins gave me the biggest hug the could manage and we ran for our lives. I was the only one that wasn't shot in the head and made it out.

-end of flashback-

I hear Edward gasp and hug me tighter. He whispers in my ear "I'm so sorry." Then gives me one last squeeze and let's me go. The others at him with questions in their eyes, but Edward gives them a look that says 'I'll tell you later.' Jasper gives me a sad look and says "I'm going to tell the others that she didn't mean it, and also what she's said" and he runs as fast as he can out of the clearing and I watched until after he was gone. I then proceeded to call down and eagle and tell it to follow him. It takes off and flys at a speed that's unnatural to it but it takes advantage of this new speed and soon disappears. "You know if your tired you can go to sleep" emmet says "no thanks I think I'll be good, plus with knowing that you guys are vampires I think I won't take my chances." I give them a sad smile and they both nod in understanding. "It's not that I'm scared or anything, it's just I've been around the wrong groups of people my whole life and I think it will take a while to warm up to others, never mind vampires." and then I realize that we're not alone I turn and see the rest of the Cullen's entering the clearing. "Did you tell them?" I ask in a small voice and the three that have been with me the whole time look at me in surprise, because they have figured out I'm only quiet when I'm scared. "Ya I did, are you ok?" Jasper asks with concern. "I'm fine don't worry about me," I say with a wave of my hand. But inside I'm freaking out and running through escape plans in my head and putting up mind barriers. "No your not, I can tell," Jasper says, "I can tell cause I feel the waves of fear coming off you." I then sit on the ground and pull my knees up to my chest. I wimper in sadness then feel an arm wrap around my waist and pull me into a hug. I look to see who it is and it's the lady who seems to be married to the blonde guy. I lean into the hug surprising everyone but Jasper, Emmet, and Edward. "Ara that's Esme, Esme that's Sahara." Jasper says and I lean into the hug more because this stuff never happens to me, surprising me and her I say, "ok, now that I've met the vamps, where are the wolves?" And they all just raise their eyebrows in response to my question. So since I am evil, I sent Edward videos of teen vampire and werewolves in my mind. "Really your that cliched Sahara?" He asks, and I just smirk and say, "yup, 100%. Actually I'm more cliched then that!" I say happily and eddy just shakes his head. "Fine I'll show you the wolves on one condition," emmet says, "you help me with my pranks." And I just start to giggle as blonde girl hits him upside the head. "Hell ya I will, it'll be fun!"


	5. Chapter 5

Seth

Jake called us with info that the Cullen's were bringing a girl with them to the Rez, because the part of the treaty that says we are only aloud on our own land was compromised because of the Jacob imprinting on Renesme thing. "Seth! I've called your name eight times and I won't say it again, suppers ready!" My moms voice calls me out of my thoughts. "Sorry!," I call out, "I was just thinking-." I start to say then Leah interrupts. "Well that's never a good thing." Then she has the nerve to smirk, "thank you Leah for your kind option of my thoughts, now if you will let me continue it would be appreciated. Anyways I was thinking about how jake talked about the new girl, how she's very fast, I can't help but wonder if she's like Renesme." I say and my mom nods having heard understood where I was going with the conversation. "I agree Seth, she could very well be a halfbreed without knowing it." My mom says. "Ya we don't really know anything about her, we only know that she's new, she smells different than normal people, and that she took down the Cullens single handedly." I say and mom and Leah's jaws are dropped so far down it's almost comical. "How old is she?" Mom asks getting over her shock faster than Leah. "She's 14 apparently, and she also managed to out run Edward, and he's the fastest Cullen." Then Leah comes out of her shock and says, "I wanna meet her, I don't know why but anyone who stands up to mr. Stick-up-his-ass is a friend of mine." And I grin and say, "well you'll be able to meet her in about ten minutes. I know for a fact you weren't listening to jake when he mentioned her so I doubt that you remembered." I say, mom looks happy, and Leah is ecstatic.


	6. Not a chappie

Just a shout out to my followers and favoriters

FOLLOWERS:

SuzieChance

blondie9908

deidaralover1234

kisstherainandthesun

pinky-pie

FAVORITERS:

kisstherainandthesun

pinky-pie

Thanks for that guys! You have no idea how good it feels!

Please leave a review, cause it good for my SOUL!

P.S. I'm doing this from my phone and one more time thank you guys out there reading my story!


	7. Chapter 7

Seth pov

I'm walking to the clearing where we almost had a war over Nessie with the volturi, Emmet had called and said he had a friend that he was bringing with him that knew our secret, but she was new a few hours ago. "-Seth I've said your name ten times and if I have to say it again I'll shove you to the ground!" Leah says and I just roll my eyes, "no ya won't, Leah and I know it!" And it's her turn to roll her eyes. "And what's your reasoning behind that." And I just smile innocently and say, "cuz you love me." And cue being shoved to the ground... Now. "Owww! Wow, I'm feelin' the love, and did ya have to push me so hard?" And I hear her give a short laugh, "oh of course brother dearest!" And I hear our mom start to laugh, "you two get it over with now, so our guest doesn't think we're a whole bunch of crazies!" Then Leah snorts and starts laughing just after I had, and we started to laugh harder until we were rolling on the ground with laughter with mom just shaking her head smiling.

o0o0o0o0o

Time skip (when we got there[and stopped laughing])

o0o0o0o0o

We stepped into the clearing, and I walked to the rest of the pack. "Guys, I want you to meet Sahara Reed, the friend I wanted to show you, Sahara, the pack. Are you happy now?" And she just smirks like she's enjoying it. "No, first I wanna be introduced, then see them as wolves, then I wanna see how fast I am compared to them, and then I will then promptly scare the shit out of all of you! And it doesn't need to be in that order." And then she smiles genuinely. And then Sam starts the introduction. "I'm Sam, this is Jared, Quil, Paul, Leah, Jacob, Collin, Brady, Seth," every name he said everyone waved and looked her in the eyes, but when he got to me I waved like everyone else but, when I looked her in the eyes, everything holding me to this earth disappeared and was replaced by her...oh shit I think I just imprinted. (On twilight wiki it says that there were seven other wolves that shifted because of the sheer amount of vamps on the Renesme battle so I'm just making some up ? there's also gonna be 3 other girls.) "Zach, Jack, Sapphire, Jayden, Darren, Marty, and Niomi." And I notice that she's staring at me too. "Nice names, I'm Sahara Vanessa Mai Reed, but you can call me Sahara, SV, S, or just Reed."


	8. Chapter 8

THANK YOU X Blue Eyed Demon X for reviewing and not only that but being my first reviewer, cookies for you (when I saw it I almost died!) (::) (::)

"Now either we race, me at a jog and you full boar, or you can all be scared out of your wits, or you can shift, one or the other considering it's all gonna happen." With a knowing smirk she ends the sentence. "Race, then shift, then scaring the shit out of us; I'm just wondering, how are you so confident that your gonna beat us? We haven't even raced yet." And she smiles again. "Because I always beat my opponents-" and I think I hear her mutter,"-it's the disadvantage of being me."then she smirks the biggest most sadistic smirk I have ever seen. "Shall we start? I've been absolutely dying to do this, ok I'll give you ten seconds to go as far as you can go and I'll jog after you, let's see who wins." Then Paul has to say, "why ten seconds, and why will you be jogging; you really are full of yourself, huh?" He says with a sneer. Then to our surprise she just sighs and says,"fine have it your way well all start at the same time, all of us running. Get it, got it, good. Now, three, two, one, go!" By one we were about to run, then when she said go she ran at a normal speed, but looked as if she was jogging, I of course noticed this and said, "hey, why aren't you running your fastest?!" She answered with a smile and said, "you want fast? Well here you go!" And I hardly had time to comprehend that she had disappeared into thin air, but she hadn't I later realized; she was running and she was the blur that I saw in my vision, and when she ran past everyone it caused them to flatter in their pace. "Hey what are you slowpokes doing back there?" She yelled at the check point and we all run to where she was and then Paul...

Haha I am evil, not updating for forever and a half, then giving you a cliffie, ?, Mehehe.(pm me if you got the reference) anywho love you guys;

Sonja out


End file.
